


Because of Love

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anime, Break Up, Chocolate, Cute, F/M, Gift Giving, Hearts, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, Monkeys, Multi, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Robots, Romance, Seasonal, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toys, Valentine's Day, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikari Netto is less than enthusiastic about Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Hikawa Tohru | Tory Froid, Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Sakurai Meiru | Mayl Sakurai
Kudos: 1





	Because of Love

Because of Love

Author’s Note: Wrote this thirteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Pre-slash Netto x Tohru. Referenced ended Netto x Meiru.

Summary:

Hikari Netto is less than enthusiastic about Valentine’s Day.

* * *

Chocolate and hearts. Nothing but chocolate and hearts!

Something about the painfully bright hues of red and pink on Valentine’s Day really didn’t sit well with him. February 14th was a holiday he could go without.

Girls showering their male friends and potential boyfriends with boxes upon boxes of velveteen chocolate delights? It all seemed too giddy.

Slumping into the bench, the boy bottomed his can of soda before disposing of it and returning to shooting wayward glances across the schoolyard. Everywhere he looked, Valentine’s Day stung at him. He had pretty much memorized every cheesy line there was to memorize, reciting them flawlessly at the exact moment passersby began speaking.

The worst by far? (In high pitch) “This is the best gift anyone has ever given me!”

People might dismiss him as a depressed kid who fell into withdrawal after being dumped on the sappiest day of the year. Because that’d be 100% accurate.

Choosing not to mope about Meiru anymore, he heaved his backpack on and turned towards home.

A light tap on his shoulder stopped him mid-flight.

“Yeah?” He spun around, greeted by darker hair, paler complexion, and a delicate physique.

Tohru smiled timidly. The braided cords of a small party bag were threaded between the fingers of his joined palms. Whatever was inside was concealed under crumpled red tissue paper.

“I got this for you. I hope you like it.” He placed the bag gently in Netto’s hands.

Netto reached into the bag, and after some shuffling, drew out a toy robot by one of its arms.

Kagaku-kun, the Ministry of Science’s monkey mascot. Tohru had obviously taken tender heart and care picking the primate out for him.

Now he was truly embarrassed.

He felt like a hypocrite, yet oddly proud at the same time. Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all!

In a low but appreciative voice, he uttered the first thing that came to mind.

“This is the best gift anyone has ever given me…”

Chocolate and hearts. Suddenly, it all made sense!

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Netto-kun.”

“Mm. Happy Valentine’s Day, Tohru-kun.”


End file.
